The present invention relates to a writing board which may be used together with a briefcase as an accessory thereto. In particular, the present invention relates to an expandable writing board which, when closed, fits compactly within a briefcase and, when opened, provides a large surface for writing or supporting open files and papers for reading or writing.
People who carry papers and/or files such as business files or other documents in a briefcase or attache case frequently need a surface larger than the largest face of their case on which to open and examine such files or documents. This need is especially acute on trains, airplanes, or other public transit. For most purposes the required surface need not be entirely flat, so long as it provides the needed support to the papers and documents and includes a flat area where writing may be done. In cramped quarters it is important that means be provided for retaining loose papers and for preventing papers from sliding down a surface inclined toward a seated user's lap. Moreover, it is also desirable that a writing surface be readily portable. This requires that it fold or collapse to a size that will conveniently fit within a standard brief or attache case.